Tracer
Tracer is a character from the game ''Overwatch. ''She previously fought The Scout in the 66th episode of Death Battle; Tracer VS Scout. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Tracer vs Rex Salazar *Saki Amamiya vs Tracer *Joseph Joestar vs. Tracer (By BonBooker) *Skye vs. Tracer *Tracer Vs Ruby Rose *Tracer vs. Jack Joyce *Ekko vs. Tracer *Tracer vs Vox *Tracer Vs Sweet Tooth *Ciri vs. Tracer *Tracer vs. Paul Serene *Tracer VS Kabal *Tracer vs Cammy White *Tracer VS Booster Gold *Tracer Vs Yang Xiao Long *RED Team vs Overwatch *Captain Marvel Vs Tracer *Inkling vs Tracer *Sonic vs Tracer *The Spy vs. Tracer *Agent Wyoming vs Tracer *Overwatch Hero Battle Royale With Overwatch *RED Team vs Overwatch Completed Fights * David "Prophet" Wilkes VS Tracer * The Heavy vs Tracer * The Scout vs Tracer (Fanon version) * Futuristic Character Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Déjà Vü (Skylanders) *Agent Carolina *Sabine Wren (Star Wars) *Nightcrawler *Ekko Overview Legends have it that there will be an agent who will protect of London in the UK, and her name is Lena Oxton (A.K.A. Tracer). Born in London, She was destined to be a pilot in the Overwatch agency. She was the first one to fly the prototype called the "Slipstream". She was going to fly it, until the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and it disappeared along with her and then she was presumed dead. She appeared months later, but as a ghost. However, she wasn't really a ghost, her molecules are desynchronized from the flow of time. Overwatch's scientists and doctors were stumped, Until a gorilla named Winston has found a way. He invented a "chrono accelerator" to fix Tracer and her time problem and not only does it lock her in the present, but now she can control the flow of time around her. Now she has become not only did she become one of Overwatch's agents but she became Winston's best friend. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" Arsenal * Chronal Accelerator ** Blink: Boosts user in any direction, Blinks recharge every 3 seconds ** Recall: Rewinds self time * Pulse Pistols ** Draws power from Chronal Accelerator ** Mag Sizer: 20 rounds per pistol * Pulse Bomb ** Blast Radius: 10 feet | 3 meters ** Charges over time Feats * Survived time displacement * Can avoid sniper fire * Successfully disarmed Widowmaker * Can jump over 10 feet * Defeated Widowmaker & Reaper * Survived a 3 story fall * Helped end the Omnic Crisis Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" * 150 Hit Points (tied with Pilot Diva as the lowest) * Class: Offense and Flanker * In a lesbian relationship with Emily and best friends with Winston. Feats *Survived a 3 story fall. *Can survive a blow from Reinhart's Rocket Hammer: a hammer that is the size of an average human and is powered by rockets. *Recall has saved Tracer from many deadly situations; surviving poisoning from a venom mine and dodging a sniper bullet at point blank range, while the bullet left the barrel. *Helped end the Omnic Crisis before gaining her time powers. Weaknesses and Failures *Cocky and funloving personality makes her very likely to taunt her enemies even during battle. *Blinks and Recall need time to recharge. **In the games each Blink has 3 seconds and Recall has 12 seconds cooldown. Tracer can only store and use 3 Blinks at a time. **In the cinematics Tracer could use at least 11 Blinks within 40 seconds. After this Tracer's Chronal Accelerator overheated for about 40 seconds. **This means in regards to long distance marathons; Tracer's time powers will quickly be exhausted. https://youtu.be/o7MOjqaDAYo?t=7m8s *Without her Blinks, Tracer's running speed is about average compared to other humans. *If the Chronal Accelerator is damaged, Tracer will lose her superpowers or lose control over them. *If the Chronal Accelerator is removed, Tracer's Chronic Disassociation will return; she will be intangible and unable to control her time powers. **This appears to only be the case if the Accelerator is taken off for long term periods. Tracer is still able to maintain her tangibility if she temporarily takes the device off. The best example of this is in her comic Reflections; where she spends most of Christmas with Winston without the device. *Tracer is tied with (Pilot) D Va with the lowest hitpoints of any Overwatch character and has no superhuman endurance. *Pulse Pistols are ineffective at long range. *Tracer can be killed by her own Pulse Bomb if she stays too close to it after deploying it. *Pulse Bomb requires time to reload her Ultimate Meter. *The majority of her experience is as a pilot, not a foot soldier. *Cannot use her time powers if stunned, trapped, or frozen. *Has a disadvantage against opponents with high attack power or who can stun her. *Has twice been unable to capture/kill Widowmaker, even when Widow is at a disadvantage. **Failed to prevent Widowmaker's assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. Gallery Tracer.jpg Tracer presskit.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Time Travelers Category:Bombers Category:Pilots Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Dual Wielders Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters